


To Shinji, From Kaworu

by froggyxfluff



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Kaworu is sad, Love, Love Letters, M/M, POV Nagisa Kaworu, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyxfluff/pseuds/froggyxfluff
Summary: Kaworu writes to Shinji
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	To Shinji, From Kaworu

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Kaworu's perspective so maybe I'll do this more.   
> This one is for the Shinji kinnies! Just imagine holding Kaworu's tearstained letter while listening to [ this ](https://open.spotify.com/track/35P2Xal9x3GAdOHytyEUFe).

My dearest Shinji, 

Each time I write this letter my heart blossoms with hope. This time we won’t have to leave each other- that’s what I say to myself. At this point, I should give up, right? 

I know you wouldn’t want me to. That’s why you chose to try again. That’s why you keep choosing to try. Maybe that’s why I love you; you just won’t give up. I remember the first time, you didn’t want to... I made you. Maybe that makes me a coward Shinji, but what else was I supposed to do? You know the feeling more than anyone else, more than I do, how it feels to have the entire world resting in your hands. 

Every time I see you I have to put on a face. I have to make you love me. Without your love, I wouldn’t be able to go on. Please keep on loving me Shinji. I long for the day I can open up as you have to me. 

You probably haven’t a clue what I’m talking about. You probably won’t even remember this letter. But Shinji, remember, I’ll be waiting for you. Every time things reset is another chance to cherish you. I trust you, Shinji. No matter what you chose I’ll wait. I’ll wait for our first hello, our first time saying ‘I love you’, our first kiss and when that’s all over, I’ll gladly do it again. I’d do anything to keep on loving you. 

You probably won’t remember this. None of this will make sense. I feel like a madman but what else am I to do? None of this matters. I love you Shinji. Whatever you chose this time, I’ll trust you. 

Yours eternally, Kaworu.


End file.
